


I've Had My Fair Share Of Pretty blondes

by Arisly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Undercover as a Couple, Why Did I Write This?, Worth Re-Reading, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisly/pseuds/Arisly
Summary: Roy's seen his fair share of pretty blondes, but no one takes the cake than seeing Ed naked.Take a ride on inappropriate innuendos, a ball, and of course stupidity of stubborn love.One Shot. Long, very long.Mostly in Mustang's POV, which I've never seen a au in his POV





	1. let's get this started

I was given the paperwork and was working on it, 

Until a blonde shrimp walked in.

"Hey Bastard! Miss me?" Full Metal tries to wink while saying, how cute.

"The report. Is it finished? It better be legitimately detailed, Full Metal." I warn him.

"What's with the formality's..Roy." he smirks, fuck...the way he says it no like other, but it's suppose to sound foreign, we've never called each other our first names.

"Are you trying to flirt with me? Edward." I say sounding a little too cocky, just to annoy him though.

He blushes. 

When the hell does that squirt blush? he only flusters out of anger. Such a confusing boy I presume.

"Well- Is it to your satisfactory Mustang?" he asks, I frown; missing when he said my name, so much for informality he so wanted.

"I suppose they are to satisfaction." I say while sighing.

"What's The matter, Mustang?" he asks in a somewhat nice manner.

"Nothing you need to worry about, you may take your leave now Full Metal." I dismiss him.

When he leaves and shuts the door, I sigh once more and put my head in my hands, leaning on my elbows on my desk to balance myself.

What is he trying to play?


	2. the tea is scorching

Mustang's POV

I head to Full Metal and Alphonse's room to inform Full Metal about an mission including both of us.

I knocked on the door, expecting to see the blonde headed shrimp, but instead see seven foot trash can.

"Oh. Hello Alphonse. Do you know where I could find Full Metal?" I ask him.

"He's in the showers, he just came back from a run. Find him there." he says then slamming the door in my face,

Uh. Am I missing something here? I thought he was suppose to be the nice brother? 

I suppose they're both a huge mystery, but I head towards the shower. 

I walked in but then walk out when I notice Full Metal, naked.

I see him then walk into the shower and I just sit on a bench outside the showering room, thinking about what I just saw.

Short, check.  
Built as hell, check across the whole damn page.

I start to grow aroused but why? He's such an young boy, considering his age, is eighteen.

My thinking stops when I hear the shower turn off, I then walk back in, but then AGAIN, he is naked!

"God fucking dammit!" I say a little too loud and he quickly gets a towel.

"Any reason why you're in the shower room and swearing when you never do." he asks, but he is smirking.

"I came here to inform you of a mission that involves us both." I enlighten him.

"You could've of waited back at the dorm." he asks.

"I'm afraid it couldn't of waited." I tell him.

"Whatever, turn around so I can get changed." he says and I oblige, I've seen all I've needed to, I'll be thinking of it more than I should be too.

"I'm done." he informs me, and I turn around.

"So what's this mission about?" he asks casually.

"Well. it's a ball, more of a party but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I suppose." I explain.

"Alright. And why does this include both of us?" he asks.

"Before I answer that question, why does your brother seem hostile towards me?" I second question him.

He scratches the back of his neck and shrugs.

"I know you more than I think you do, Ed." I educate him.

"Wouldn't expect any less from the infamous Roy." he in a snarky tone.

"Now answer me on why your brother seems to be passing judgment on myself." I ask and he sighs, giving in.

"He knows something no one else does but myself and him." he says.

"And what would that be?" I ask curiously.

But he glares, glare that makes me almost lose my balance.

"Why that is none of your business, Mustang." he coldly says.

Shit, must've dig far too deep into his business without meaning to. Oops.

"Now enlighten me on the mission thing, Mustang." he asks, still holding hostility in the tone though.

"We will be going the party together, and playing as a couple. Hence reasoning why we need to be there together, we're trying to lure someone." I explained to him.

He rolls his eyes.

"Of course they would make me play pretend with you." he annoyingly says, slightly hurting my feelings since I recommended him to them to play this role, it cannot be done with just anyone,is what i told them.

I hope what I was saying will be the truth.

"I chose you in recommendation, If you Full Metal, feel as though you cannot fulfill this job, you are easily replaceable." I say smoothly but guilty afterwards.

He is not exactly replaceable per say, but I have to be harsh on the poor kid, to have him work hard on the mission.

But why should I care? That's the all time big question isn't it?


	3. it's coming along nicely

Ed's POV

"I chose you in recommendation, If you, Full Metal, feel as though you cannot fulfill this job, you are easily replaceable." Mustang say's coldly.

Damn. 

I knew I was easily replaceable but did he have to make me rethink my all total worth?

Cold hearted man, Jesus.

"Alright, when is this Mission?" I question him, emphasizing mission.

"Tomorrow." he states.

"And you couldn't of told me this yesterday, Mustang?" I ask, feeling very agitated.

"Don't you get bratty with me Full Metal, I was just informed about this mission this morning." he states, sounding annoyed.

"Oh shut up you bastard," I say.

"Well anyways, I shall take my leave. And by the way..." he trails off until he's at the door way, "You've got one impressive body, maybe you can show it to me sometime again." he states and then leaves out the door way.

Did he- 

Did he just flirt with me?


	4. sexy time y'all

Ed's POV

"What do you mean,'You think he flirted with you' !" Al repeats what I told him.

"Uh, so two things happened that still makes me slightly confused. 1. he said, 'I chose you in recommendation, If you Full Metal, feel as though you cannot fulfill this job, you are easily replaceable.' 

2\. 'You've got one impressive body, maybe you can show it to me sometime again,' . "

"I don't think you should be around that guy Ed, he always pisses you off and such." he suggests.

"But Al, I've never felt this way about someone not even when I had that crush on Winry when we were kids!' I try to explain to him.

"Ed, he's your boss! you know it's considered taboo to be in a relationship with your superiors!" he states.

"I can't help the way I feel about him Al..." I try to explain.

"Wouldn't someone like Winry be a better match for you, Brother?" he suggests, infuriating me.

"Al, you know damn well more than anyone, that I don't swing that way." I remark.

"Yes brother, I'm sorry for suggesting such a thing." he sighs, cooling himself.

"I'm gonna go take a breather, Al. I'll see you later." I state and walk out of the dorm.

 

I go to the library and decide to read a few to take a few things of my kind from the argument.

"Wow, Full Metal at the library when he doesn't have to come here for a mission, what a surprise." someone says cockily.

"Hello Mustang. I am not the mood currently, so if you can fuck off and bother someone else that would be lovely." I mutter to him.

But instead he sits in the chair next to me.

"What's the matter Ed?" he asks in a...sweet tone?

"It's none of your business, Mustang, it's not like it's gonna affect tomorrow's mission." I state.

"Hmm." he mumbles them his face lights up, he got an idea I guess.

He goes under the table and goes between my legs.

"Mustang! What are you doing!" I whisper looking at him and he smirks.

What the hell is he doing.

He unzips my zipper and pulls down my underwear, making my um..dick basically pop out.

He teasingly licks the slit, then licking down and up of the base.

Then all of a sudden he completely takes me whole in his mouth.

God. Why does he looks so beautiful sucking my own dick.

I see Hughes walking towards us, "Roy! Hughes is walking towards us!" I whisper to him.

And all that bastard does is smirk and hum, vibrating my groin and making me almost go on the edge.

"Hey Ed!" Hughes greets, "Hello." I greet back. 

As you can tell, I'm making small talk, trying to compress my moans.

"Do you know where I can find Mustang?" he asks.

Roy chuckles, once again vibrating my groin.

"Uh, I'm not quite sure I haven't seen him since this morning." I say.

Roy licks the slit again and I grip my hands together.

"Hey Ed, you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm all good, I would go ask Hawkeye, she'd probably know where he is." I answer him.

"Alright, I'll take that note and head out." he says and walks out of hearing, but mouths to me. 

"I know what you're doing" is what he mouthed to me.

My eyes widen and i instantly orgasm, looking down at Roy, he swallows the cum.

"Ah, not bad, kinda taste like strawberries." he says, smirking at me.

"I can't believe you just sucked my dick in a public library, you bastard." I tell him.

He chuckles and comes up from below the desk, sitting in the chair.


	5. Oh no, maybe it's not coming along nicely

Mustang's POV

"I can't believe you just sucked my dick in a public library, you bastard." he says and I chuckle.

"Anyways, Full Metal. We have to set up what we're gonna do. For tomorrow's mission." I state.

"You just fucking sucked my dick and now you wanna talk about the mission." he remarks.

"Ah, yeah I guess." I say and he just glares at me.

It's not that big of a deal? I just sucked his dick, so why does he care, it's not like we're an item.

"So where are we going to play pretend Mustang." he asks,

"My house." I answer, he blushes.

Blushes huh?

"When." he says and I looked at him confused.

"You're so stupid, when are we going to your house." he questioned and I mentally face palmed myself.

"Now." I answer, "Now?" he asks,

"Yes pipsqueak now." I state, "Uh, okay let me go tell Al." he says.

We both head back to his dorm and open the door,

"Hey Al, I don't know what time I'll be back but Mustang and I have to practice something for the mission." he says while fidgeting with his fingers.

Why are you so nervous Ed?

"Fine, but I told you, Brother." Alphonse says.

What does he mean, I told you?

"Whatever Al,I'll see you later." he says and Alphonse closes the door.

We walk to the car outside and I get in the drivers seat and he goes to the passenger's seat. I close the door and so does he.

"Ed, what was he talking about?" I ask him, starting the engine.

"It's none of your business, Mustang." he states firmly.

"We're alone Ed, you don't have to keep the formalities." I tell him.

"Whatever, I'll tell you in due time when I'm ready." he says.

I slam on the breaks when he said that.

"Am I fucking involved I'm this, Ed." I ask him, losing composure.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Mustang." he says bitterly.

What the fuck is wrong with this kid.


	6. Ed wants a silver spoon in him

Mustang's POV

We finally arrive at my home, I get out of my car, and so does Ed, he gapes at the house.

"What? it's not that impressive Ed." I tell him.

"What's your idea of impressive?" he asks,

"My childhood home, it was much larger than this." I state.

"Ah, you grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth, I see." he says.

"Quite the contrary." I state.

We both walk in the door and the Butler.

"Sir Mustang, welcome home. Who might this be?" Sebastian asks. 

A/N you know I had to, YOU KNOW I HAD TO AHAHHAHAHAHA

"This is the infamous Full Metal Alchemist." I state.

"Wow. He's pretty short." Sebastian says.

"Who are you calling a two foot tall pipsqueak!" Ed yells at the poor butler.

Poor man doesn't get paid enough for this bullshit.

He realizes something.

"Hah...Well come in Sir's." he gestures and takes Ed's and i's jackets.

"Shall I make enough dinner for both of you?" he asks and I nod.

"We'll be in my room. Don't come looking for us, we will come down when we will." I say.

We walk to my room and I open the door for him and walk in after him.

"What are you trying to do, Roy?" he asks.

"You know it's considered taboo for superior and their subordinate to be in an romantic relationship." I remark.

"What're you getting at." he interrogates.

"But appropriate things will just have to wait." I say and walk up to him and kiss him.

He's short so I have to lean down quite a bit.

I lick his lip asking for permission, he doesn't budge so I stick my hand behind his back and under his tank top rub it and immediately he moans on command, giving me an entrance to kiss him more deeply.

"Mm Roy please." he moans, "Roy what, Ed."

"I want you so bad.." he mumbles.

"Go on your knees." I command, he kneels; looking up at me confused.

Like a lost puppy.

I unzip my pants and pull it down along with my undergarments.

"Suck, Ed." I order him again,

He licks the base of it, then takes me a lot of me.

Has he done this before?

Getting jealous, I grab his head and push it, making himself gag on how much is in his mouth, I see tears falling from his eyes and I quickly pull him back when I realize I've done something out of instinct.

Which I don't usually do not do.


	7. jinx lol

Ed's POV

He grabs my head and pushes it, making myself gag on how much is in mouth, I start to cry and then he quickly pushes me back.

"I'm so sorry Ed- I didn't mean to." He says and kneels down to my height and kisses my head sympathetically.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I tell him and he nods.

I step in the bathroom and lock the door beyond me.

I was beyond aroused. More than I would like to say.

I go to the toilet and put the lid down, sitting down on; I start to masturbate.

Thinking of the way Roy pushed my head so I could be filled with him whole. Um wow, that sounded really kinky. anyways.

He was the only one who could make me feel like this.

I start to think what it would be like if he fucked me senseless.

I bring my fingers lower to my hole and touch the rim of it, it feels weird.

"Shit!" I curse lowly when it starts to hurt a bit.

How does someone get off at something like this?

"Ed, are you okay?" Roy asks,

"Yeah, give me a minute." I say and quickly get off the toilet seat, putting my underwear, pants back up; washing my hands also.

I open the door and close it.

"Hey, Ed. I'm sorry if I pushed too far." He says sympathetically.

I go on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

And then I walk away, but not without saying; "Don't worry about it Roy, I liked it more than you think I did, now I'll be off to bed... etless you would like to join me,Roy." I flirt.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll take you up on that offer." He says and gestures me to come to his room to rest.

He opens the door for me then closes once we're both in the room, we both settle down on the bed and lay down, pulling the blanket over us.

He claps and then the lights turn off,

Shortly after he falls asleep, but I'm wide awake.

I cuddle into his chest, I take a deep breath, ended up having my entire nose smell his scent, he smells like mahogany wood and coconut.

Fuck...I'm turned on again. 

But i can't do something like this in front of him or he'll notice!

You want him to notice,don't you Ed.

No!

Choosing the devil on my shoulder instead of the angel I start to palm myself through my pants, I bite my lip trying to muffle my moans.

When palming myself through fabric wasn't enough I put my hand in my underwear start to do it again and then I feel someone else's hand on my groin I immediately look up; seeing black eyes starting directly into mine.

He starts to pump my groin and I cover my mouth to, once again, muffle my moans.

It's so much different to have someone else give you a handjob then doing it yourself.

We're both just staring at each others eyes while he jacks me off.

Another hand his slides down my pangs, along with my underwear, he puts his finger to my thigh then slowly moves up, until his finger is on the rim of my hole.

He starts putting one of his finger inside me, then with one other, until I have three fingers in me.

His long fingers going deeper. Like he's looking for something?

What is it what he's looking for?

He looks so serious currently, moon light shining on him, he looks handsome? mm no, more like...

Beautiful. He looks beautiful.

Something in me jerks and I moan loudly, feeling something start to overcome me, a feeling in my stomach.

He keeps touching this one spot that makes me moan uncontrollably.

"What are you- Hah- touching-" I try to ask but instead start to moan even louder.

Then I think I just orgasmed.

"Fuck.." We both say,"Jinx!" I say fast, even though playful words shouldn't be used in this situation.

"Why did you just get me off?" I ask him,

"Well I'm sorry Mr. 'I'm moaning in front of my boss because I'm masturbating right in front of him.' maybe I got sick of of your moaning, Ed." he remarks.

"I'm sorry. it's just..uh something in the um air.. got me aroused, yeah the air." I try to say.

"Yeah. the air." he says and uses his fingers to quote air.

"I'm going to sleep." I say, "Me too, night." he says back.


	8. Ed is kinky, though everyone knows already

Roy's POV

I wake up cuddling a certain blonde.

He smells like...Cinnamon, Roy why are you smelling him that's weird.

I then see him shifting around, and then frowns; rubbing his eyes.

He's so close but so far out of reach.

I've seen him lewd but never the way I want to.

I don't want him in such a inappropriate fashion, I love him in curiosity of needing to learn more.

Wait what. Love. Did I just say I loved him?

Holy shit.

I love Ed.

"What're you thinking about?" Ed asks, startling.

"About our mission," I lie.

He sighs and rubs his face with his hands.

"That damn mission." he says.

"But in a way Ed, we won't be pretending." I say and kiss his cheek, he blushes.

"You cocky bastard." he says,

"Oh, but you know you love me just for that." I flirt, and he blushes at that.

"Unfortunately." he mumbles.

"What did you say?" I ask in disbelief,

"Nothing, I said nada." he says quickly says and gets up.

"Okay..." I trail off.

We lay in silence, looking at each other.

"Anything specific I have to wear for this mission? I don't have to cross dress right?" he asks,

"No, just wear what you'd usually wear." I answer.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom, to change I guess, which I should probably be doing too.

I finally get up and change into my heavy uniform quickly.

When I was about to put my undershirt, Ed walks out of the bathroom.

When he looks up from the floor he notices me, and blushes.

"Put on a shirt!" he exclaims and turns around, I notice that his ears also turned red.

Huh. Interesting.

But I do oblige, putting on my shirt then my uniform jacket.

"You can turn around now, Ed." I state, and he turns around, sighing in relief when he realizes I have an actual shirt on now.

"Ready to blow this mission up, Ed?" I ask,

"Why of course, dear Roy." he remarks.

"Snarky aren't you?" I state,

"Only for you, big guy." he says and pats my back when he walks past me.

Damn. If I could, I would've blushed.

"I know something else that's big that you could see..." I mutter to myself, directing it at Ed though.

I mentally face palm myself for making such an inappropriate innuendo.

I grab my things and go to my car, I already see Ed in the passenger seat ready to go.

His face makes me ready to go—

Roy. Stop. That's the second time in like in a span of fifteen minutes.

I go to drivers seat door, and open it, sitting down on the seat.

I put the keys ignition, and head towards the train station.

We sit in a comfortable silence.

"Mustang, what are we doing?" he asks lowly.

"We're going on a mission?" I ask confusingly,

"I mean our relationship." he states.

"Want me to be honest, Ed?" I ask him and he nods,

"I have no idea what we're doing. But I like it. I like what we're doing, it feels so right...It feelings so correct, like everything has finally snapped in place in my life, I feel like I can actually fully be at peace with my life." I answer truthfully.

He stays silent, looking deep in thought.

"I think I love you." he mumbles under his breath, "What'd you say, Ed?" I ask not hearing him.

"Nothing don't worry about it." he snaps.

I nod in response, not wanting to push it. He'll tell me when he wants to.

When we arrive I see Hawkeye, Ed and I both get out and head to her, I give her the keys.

"Take care of the car. Please and please don't mess that car to, it was expensive after all." i lecture her.

If even a single scratch, or a single piece of dirt is in that car, I'll make someone pay.

"Yes Sir." she says and bows, before walking off with the keys.

"Wow. You and cars, Roy." he grins.

"Maybe if I get scratched you'll pay for whoever did it." he says, and winks, boarding the train.

I do too, finding Ed sitting on the bench in a private room.

I smirk in amusement, knowing what we can do with a door closed like this.

I close the door, and lock it, sitting next to Ed.

"Why'd 'ya lock it?" he asks, confused.

"God, Ed. There's so many things I want to do with you here." I groan.

He's silent for about a minute,

"So, then. Why don't you do it, The doors closed and locked." he states.

I click my tongue, "You really are a naughty boy, as much as I would love to do something like that. You are quite loud, love." I respond.

"But..." he trails off and then gives me puppy dog eyes.

I almost give in, but then I realize, I'm not really into that you know, public thing. I'd rather keep it for the bedroom.

"No, Ed. And that's final." I say sternly. 

"Fine." he says and crosses his arms, pouting.

Literally like a child who's parent didn't let them eat dessert before dinner.

We sit in silence, sexual tension throughout the air.

Ed falls asleep after a while.

He starts to quiver in his sleep, my eyebrows furrow in confusion, why is he shaking.

I see tears start falling from his eyes, immediately shake him awake.

His eyes slowly flutter open,

"Why'd you wake me up?" he asks, confused.

"You were having a nightmare." I answer.

"Oh.." he says.

"What were you dreaming about, Ed?" I ask curiously, his face tenses up.

I noticed that.

"Oh.. um.. I forgot." he replies.

You didn't forget, it must've been bad.

After a while of silence.

"How long until we arrive?" he asks,

"I would say from our surrounding's, about two hours at most." I answer.

His gold eyes glint in mischief.

He stands of up from the seat and closes the curtains, light barley surrounding the room, but then sits down; between my legs.

"Ed, what are you doing." I sternly ask,

"I'm sorry, I can't wait until somewhere more private." he says.

I was about to ask what he meant but he then opens my jacket, untucking my under shirt from my pants.

He zips the fly down and tugging my underwear down.

Don't tell me he's wanting to give me a blowjob.  
    
"Ed. No we can't do something like this here, I already told you before." I try to reason with him but he doesn't listen.

Why that stubborn little brat—

I then feel a heat engulf me whole.

He bobs his head up and down.

I take a hand full of his hair.

He starts to do it faster.

After two minutes of a steady pace, i feel my orgasm going through me.


	9. Ed likes to be degraded, not abused, get it right mustang.

Ed's POV

I smirk in satisfaction, seeing Roy pant, post orgasm.

I did that.

I suddenly get pushed on my stomach, laying on the leather seat.

"What did I tell you, Ed. I'm not into such provocative things. This will not go unpunished, at our hotel tonight, you will be punished in a way you never have." He whispers in my ear, a shiver going down my spine in fear.

What will he do to me?

He smirks.

Huh?

"Don't worry too much Ed, you might even like it." He smoothly says.

I playfully punch his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be too cocky, Mustang." I say, his eyes brows furrow in confusion, my eyes point to the mother and infant walking in.

"Oh my! I'm incredibly sorry, I thought this room was empty." The woman apologizes.

"We can move rooms if you choose—" She says but I interrupt in the midst.

"You can stay here with Mustang and I, Ma'am." I state.

"Oh, why thank you. And you don't have to call me ma'am, I feel like an old woman if you say that." She explains.

"Good to know, you and your child can sit down, we're not hostile or anything." I say, then smirk.

"Besides this one right next to me." I say, pointing to Roy.

The woman hums.

"You two look oddly familiar. Are you two famous?" She questions.

"Not necessarily. I'm the flame alchemist, Mustang." Roy states.

"I'm the FullMetal Alchemist, Ed. But no one really acknowledges my name." I say dreadfully.

"I thought Full Metal Alchemist would be the person with the metal armor. You're quite a short young man." She says.

I glare at her ready to say something, but Roy looks at me, eyes saying.

Don't do it, or I'll add another thing to the punishment.

I bite my tongue submissively, holding back my malicious words.

"Are you two dating, cause you two have some heavy sexual tension." The woman says.

"Listen here old la—" I say, getting cut off.

"We are complicated right now, and I feel as though as it is none of your business to ask about our intimacy." He enlightens the woman.

"Oh my. I'm very sorry then. For saying such offensive words to you two." She says, somewhat apologetically.

"Don't take it to heart Ma'am." Roy says, snaking his arm around my waist.

After about two hours, the train comes to a stop.

Everyone proceeds to quickly get off, and of course, us too.

Roy quickly grabs my hand, when we reach the exit.

We walk out the train door, heading to our hotel, I presume.

We open the glass doors, heading to the receptionist.

"Have you made a reservation beforehand, Sir?" She asks Roy.

"Yes, number three hundred and five." He answers.

"Alright Sir, you are now checked in, here are your keys. Have fun with your son while your here." She says, handing the keys to him, but that was not the issue on hand.

"Son!? I'm not his goddamn son—" I say, but feel Roy's glare on me.

Damn. How can he be hot AND intimidating.

With him still holding my hand, he takes us to the room.

He let's me walk in before him, before slamming the door, and before I know it, I'm being pushed into the bed.

"You know, I was planning to do this tonight, but since we have a while until the mission, I figure we can do this now." He says smirkingly.

My pants start to tighten at the use of his words.

"Pull your pants down, Ed." He says, but I don't oblige.

"Now." He says with a threatening tone.

And so I stand up, and obliging.

He scans me from top to bottom, but stopping at my erection, smirking in amusement.

"Oh don't tell me I was indeed correct." He says cockily.

I swallow the painful lump in my throat, Roy watching my Adam's apple, go up, and back down.

"That'd humorous, Ed." He remarks.

I suddenly feel very exposed.

He walks to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, feet soles on the floor.

"Lay on my lap, back towards me, laying flat on your stomach." He orders.

I do as told, but finding out quickly, it was quite difficult to stay in that position.

Roy grabs my calves with one hand, keeping me in place, from falling.

When I was just about to ask what he was doing I hear —

                               SLAP.

I cry out in pain, no sense of pleasure there.

Tears spew out of my eyes.

"Three more, Ed." He states.

                              SLAP.

I start to whine in displeasure.

                              SLAP.

I bite my lip to hold back crying even more.

"We'll stop here. Good boy, Ed." He praises me.

I get up, and head to the bathroom.

I sit on the edge of the bathtub.

My ass. Is literally. Stinging.

Where the hell, did he get the idea, that I would like to get my ass spanked.

Is he retarded or something?

Who likes getting spanked!


	10. This is where everything goes wrong

Roy's POV

"You ready for the mission, Ed?" I ask him, sliding my uniform coat on, and him putting his coat on too.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Let's just get this over with." He responds.

"We're walking there, so make sure to stretch." I command.

"Whatever, dad." He remarks sarcastically.

I cringe at the dad word, after what I just did to him, I wouldn't call that family bonding time.

I grab the hotel keys, seeing Ed already there, waiting.

I gesture him to open the door, which he does, he walks out first, and I lock the door behind me.

We head downstairs, walking out of the main hotel door.

Ed grabs my hand, interlacing them together.

I feel my face slightly flush out of reaction of the sudden touch, but Ed doesn't seem to notice.

I see Ed bite his lip, his eyes glistening.

"What's wrong, Ed?" I question him,

"What if something goes wrong Roy?" He asks.

"We don't think about that right now Ed, we let things go as it goes." I answer.

He sighs in response.

I see the building up ahead, the location where we're supposed to be.

The location, where everything could go wrong. Like Ed said.


	11. oh shit oh shit oh shit

Ed's POV

We open the two doors into the ball.

Classic music playing in the background, wine glasses being handed to anyone, and—

And a iron door, which seems to have a password.

I look at Roy, he looks back at me, noticing too, the iron door.

"Name and pass code, sirs." A very tall man says.

"Mustang, and full metal, 5264." Roy says nonchalantly.

"You may enter." The man allows, hid gaze left longer on me than needed.

Roy makes a low growl, wrapping his left arm around my waist.

Almost like.. He's being possessive.

"Roy Mustang! What a pleasure to see you, and you are?" A man with white silky long hair, reaching to his waist, asks.

Roy looks at me, giving me a signal.

Let me do the talking.

I nod in response.

"Hello sir Arctico. This is, Full Metal standing to next to me. He is my date." Roy says.

No wonder his name is Arctico, he looks like an Arctic Fox.

"Quite the beauty, though he is quite small for my taste, but his slimness seems to make up for it." He says with a lustful voice.

I start to feel very uncomfortable, him looking at me, up and down, like I am his prey, he licks his lips.

Roy squeezes my waist in response to his glances towards me.

"Well, anyways, I must be getting back to my party, I presume you two will be having a few refreshments?" He asks.

"Yes." Roy replies quickly.

The man walks away, but not before he sends me an amusing smirk.

I sigh in relief of him finally leaving.

"He was looking at me like I was his next dinner." I say,

"He most definitely was, but I don't like to share." Roy says nonchalantly.

"I am not an object you bought, Roy." I inform him.

"Too bad, you're already mine. And like I said, I don't share, I don't care about 'Sharing is caring,' What's mine, is mine." He restates.

I roll my eyes, as if I'm an object.

You sleazy tall bastard.

"I'm going to talk to another alchemist in this mission, I assume you can take care of yourself, correct?" He asks, and I nod.

I go to the bar, grabbing a medium size glass of whiskey, and sit on a bar stool, at the bar table.

I take a sip of it.

Ah. They have the good stuff, then again, it is quite the formal party.

I see something run through my eyes, I turn my head to look towards it, disappearing as soon as I could see it.

I look back at my drink, taking another sip of it.

Huh. It taste kind of salty.

I think nothing of it,

A/N Your first mistake, if you don't know this already, if you take one glance off your drink, and you take another sip, and it taste salty, someone could have drugged it.

I keep on drinking, until the glass I'd presumed empty.

I start to feel quite dizzy as soon I get up from the bar stool.

Don't tell me....

As I soon as I figured out that I just got drugged, I pass out.


	12. mustangs boyfriend senses are tingling

Roy's POV

My senses around me, become aware of my surrounding, I look back where Ed was, and he's not there.

Fuck.

Where is he.

"Excuse me, Madame." I say and walk off, to find Ed.

I see a drink on the bar table, right where Ed was sitting.

I put the glass up to my nose, smelling the refreshment.

It smelt salty.

Shit! Someone drugged him!


	13. you gotta give Ed more credit guys

Ed's POV

I woke up, by having cold water dumped on me, sitting in a chair, a rope tied around me, for me to stay in place.

"You're right, he is pretty, he'll be even prettier with his clothes off—" A man with short brown hair, and dark skin.

"Now, now. My specific order for you, was to drug him, not to fuck him." The man who I actually recognize.

Arctico.

I bit my lip, to hold back some unpleasing words, that'd I'd like to say in this situation.

"Oh darling, don't bite your lip like that, or him and I, could never be able to control ourselves." Arctico stated.

Bastard.

"We already know you're Mustang's." He said.

"I'm not an object, so do not dare to treat me as such." I remarked maliciously.

"Kitten's got claws, I see?" He said.

I tried to stop the urge, to roll my eyes, and to slap the living hell out of this bastard.

 

I can beat the shit out of him, I know I can.

But.

I had to wait for Roy to get here, this was not in plan.

"So instead of fucking you, we'll tease you, leave a mark for your boss to see." Arctico stated.

He literally has his ego living in his mouth, doesn't he now?

"I can get into your head, oh so very easily, watch what you think now, boy." He said,

"Get the knife, Rei." He ordered to the dark man.

"Yes, sir." Rei responded, grabbing the pocket knife on the table.

Handing it to the him, he takes a good look at the small knife, smirking.

"This shall do, I suppose." He said.

He cuts my shirt in half, with the knife, then cutting a straight line in my skin, I whimpered in pain.

Fuck, that hurt like hell.

"Huh. I guess the infamous Full Metal Alchemist, really doesn't have a sex life, how hilarious." He said cockily, What an egoistic dick.

"I know what you're thinking, keep that up, and you'll get more than cut." He threatened.

I smirked in amusement, but didn't dare think about Roy.

"Why is your mind blank?" He asked me, my smirk grew even more.

"Oh darlin', don't you want but have fun?" I said, biting my lip teasingly.

"Oh how I would love to, I presumed you were a naughty boy, guess this proves theory, but I feel like I'd be a little too presumptuous, even I have respect for Mustang." He said.

So I gave him puppy eyes.

Thinking my of my plan through my eyes.

He muttered a quick shit, giving in to my elaborated plan.

He walks up to me, grabbing my face forcefully, then untying the rope around me.

My plan had finally started begin.

I grabbed the knife that was in his pocket, stabbed it into back of his back of his neck, paralyzing him, now I just had to deal with the tall man.

"Boss was right. You really are quite the naughty boy." He said, I chuckle.

"Thanks for the compliment, but you should've used your last sentence more better." I responded, slitting his throat with the knife.


	14. boi's, I'm too tired for this

Roy's POV

I walk into the door, where I heard the most talking, seeing Ed immediately.

"Oh hi. Now you decide to show up." He says, gritting his teeth.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not a physic." I remark back to him, he rolls his eyes.

"Rei's dead, I made Arctico paralyzed." He states.

"Good job, kid." I answer him, ruffling his hairs, but then looks down at his chest.

His formal shirt has been ripped, and his chest is cut, in straight lines.

I start to only see red, walking to Arctico, about to basically kill the man, but Ed's hands stop me.

"Don't, Roy." He says, and I actually listen.

Why am I so possessive of him?

I cannot answer that, truly.

Other than the fact, that I love the boy, truly.

"You okay there, you're staring off into space." Ed says, taking me out of my trance of thought.

"Yeah, all good, let's go." I say back.

Leaving the one dead man, and the paralyzed man laying there.

We make it back to the hotel, walking into our room, we face plant onto the bed.

"Is the drug still affecting you, Ed? I ask him,

"No. Surprisingly, it didn't last very long. Or I'm just superhuman." He says cockily.

"You wish silly boy." I state to him.

"I'm not a little boy." He mutters.

"Not under those jeans you aren't." I remark flirtatiously.

His face flushes,

"You're such a flirt, Roy." He says to me.

"Only to you." I flirt back.

He leans up to my face, and gives me a peck on the lips.

I press my lips onto his, deepening the kiss.

He groans from his throat.

"You know, you're just so damn cute." I mutter to him, between the kisses.

I feel him smile against my mouth.


	15. FINALLY

Roy's POV

Our kiss starts to become headed, kisses turned into making out.

Sticking my tongue in his mouths, our tongues fighting for dominance, which I win.

I pull back for a second, taking off his jacket, sliding his shirt off.

I start to kiss his neck, trailing down to his nipple.

I flick my tongue on it, sucking on the nub, he whines.

I go back up, he kisses me once more.

Before pushing me down on the bed, his settles on me, then started to grind on me.

Trying to get enough of friction as we can, we grind against each other even more.

I see his face flushes, he bites his lip.

You shouldn't of done that.

I grab his dick out of his boxers, pumping it with my hand.

I put my thumb over the slit, he practically spasms under my touch.

I continually repeat the action, of giving him a hand job.

I flip him on his back, taking his jeans and boxers off at once, eliding it down his slender legs.

I look at him for reassurance, he nods in reply.

I stick two of my fingers in him, widening his walls. 

I add a third finger, he shakes when I hit his prostate, cum spilling out of his cock.

I grab a condom out of my pocket, and then pulling my pants down.

I slide the condom on my groin.

I replace my position, angling at his hole.

I start to push myself in, Ed starts to shake.

"You okay?" I ask him,

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." He answers, settling himself comfortably.

"Move." He states, and I slide myself in more.

I keep up a steady pace of sliding in and out, Ed whimpering under me.

I finally start to hit his prostate, he spasms.

I keep aiming at that spot, after four time of doing exactly that, he finally cums.

My orgasm starts to come over me, I bite my lip to keep my groans of pleasure in.

"Roy." Ed interrupts my thoughts,

"I love you." He states, and my orgasm hits there and then.


End file.
